User talk:Carly Corinthos/Archive 1
's Carly Corinthos Jacks! She's the most of this Site, She's Carly. Thanks again. My Fellow Comrades are User:Car5ly8, User:M42380, User:HotDice, User:Sundogs, and User:Enforcers. Check Out my User Page and the Carly Corinthos Jacks page for My Images Carly Alcazar Character pages Hello, I like to welcome you to and I like to know a few things. First, you recently posted on my talk page on Caroline Jacks's page. First off, I like the character name to be as it is given to them from the beginning. Any changes should be placed on their page. Please keep this in mind. Please, when you are on a user talk page, use the tithes seen here (~~~~) for further uses. Thank you. 's Administrator Sundogs user talk | Soap Operas Wiki 18:45, 21 October 2008 (UTC) : Well, Thanks for the introduction! I wanted to correct that Carly is her actual name if you watch the show alot (at least once a week, Carly's is not on the show). People won't recongnize the page as Carly's. I would like to change it to Caroline "Carly" Jacks or Carly Jacks. but Caroline is not waht people call her on the show. --Carly Corinthos 20:51, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :: If you say watch the show, then you have to go by what they first introduced her as Caroline Spencer. Correct? Her other names should be noted on her page. Sundogs user talk | Soap Operas Wiki 21:21, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::: Actually, when she was introduced on the show, she was introduced as Carly Benson Roberts for years until 199, when SHE herself said hermaiden name was Carly Spencer. NO-one, has called her Caroline unless her uncle luke (last called her in 2005). I see you are an admin and I respect you but she is actually Carly Corinthos (legally) because currently, Lulu, her cousin, had her legal name on infront of her hospital room, when Carly was sick, her legal name was shown as Carly Roberts (First Time), Carly COrinthos (2nd time, 2004) and Carly Alcazar (2005). That's why her name is Carly. Thanks Again, Carly Corinthos Carly Corinthos 22:45, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :::: Hello Carly, I'm HotDice and I am 1 of 3 administrators here at and I can see how Sundogs can get the name Caroline. The "younger generation" can not say Caroline in the full sense, hence the nickname "Carly". I have to agree with Sundogs about having Caroline has her name. But I have to disagree with Sundogs, she is married to Jerry Jacks. At this time, we don't know if she is going to keep the surname Jacks or Corinthos, or any of her former names. By saying this, I have to say Caroline "Carly" Jacks. That is my ruling. Thanks for making a big success. HotDice talk page | Roller Derby Wiki 00:41, 23 October 2008 (UTC) I can agree with the final verdict. It's fair and reflects on what all of us want. And just a little correction : She's married to Jerry Jax's brother, Jasper Jax. And onscreen, her name last name is Jacks (although I prefer Carly Corinthos). : I don't mind this but why is it Corinthos name in her article name? We, the audience, do NOT know if she is going to be reverting her name to Corinthos. I must ask you to hold any and all edits until it makes the airwaves. Meaning as, when it is said on today's show, then we will change her article name to that name. Please I ask you do not change anything until it is made official. Thank you. HotDice talk page | Roller Derby Wiki 14:55, 3 November 2008 (UTC) You have been copyright off wikipedia I know that you have been coping your infromation and paspte it onto this site. Stop now. write it out it might take long but you can make it. As for you wanting to be a higher power, I think that it not a good idea for Soap opera Wikia to allow you to still do your coping. --Car5ly8 01:02, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Redirects and other things Hi there, I like what you are doing but you need to word things in your OWN words please. As far as redirects, PLEASE DO NOT redirect your user and user talk pages to other pages unless we, the administrators give you the clearance to do so. Enforcers, HotDice, and I think your not ready for the administration spot just yet. You still need some work that you need to do first. Do not take this personal but I do not think your Randi or whatever name that was used. Keep in mind that we all make mistakes. Thanks for helping. Sundogs E-Wrestling Encyclopedia | Soap Operas Wiki 16:26, 22 November 2008 (UTC) THank You for responding. I'm sorry for copying but I am in the progress of re-writting most of the articles on my Mac. I'm sorry for any havoc I caused. Thanks for your understanding. --Carly Corinthos 23:56, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Courtney Jacks She was not played by Jennifer Bransford. Jennifer only played Carly for about four months before getting fired. Get your information straight. --Car5ly8 00:51, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry. I'll check with my sources nex time. --Carly Corinthos 03:21, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Voting on THIS TUESDAY Let me know by this Monday Night with anything that you like to see on the ballot. Anything that you like to see happen. Such as a ban on someone, naming of articles, or anything in the middle. Let me know okay. Sundogs E-Wrestling Encyclopedia | Soap Operas Wiki 16:50, 26 November 2008 (UTC) So far everything seems OK here. The only concern is I would like to have character infoboxes like Wikipedia so surfers get a clearer view. Other than that, everthing looks good for now but it is a Soap Opera World (anyting can change).--Carly Corinthos 00:55, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Carly Corinthos If you looked at the new issue of ABC soaps in death, It has a section call year in review and it has them as divorced. --Car5ly8 19:48, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ABC soaps in depth also stated in the summer (if you recall) that morice bernard (Sonny) was going (meaning: might leave GH) and Rick Hearst (Ric Lansing) was GOne (alredy gone). They were 100 percent sure but until it airs on the show, it is just a rumour. --Carly Corinthos 21:56, 5 December 2008 (UTC) PS, Some sources say that she and Jax will reconcile and she is Not yet divorced! --Carly Corinthos 21:56, 5 December 2008 (UTC) TThey might but on the soap opera maganize for abc soaps says that they are divorced in November 2008. Buy a copy or look in the copy before December 15 and it does say that--Car5ly8 01:53, 6 December 2008 (UTC) I did buy a copy and it said that they are divorced but then again there is a mistake. Jax gave the papers to Carly in Mid-november after her bitrhtday andf she didn't even sign them yet. They look over to me now but it is december. she is still refered to as Mrs Jacks. She is also keeping her last name as it is and has not chaqnged it. --Carly Corinthos 02:30, 6 December 2008 (UTC)--Carly Corinthos 02:30, 6 December 2008 (UTC)--Carly Corinthos 02:30, 6 December 2008 (UTC) I jsut watched a bit of GH and it has been confirmed by Kate that they were divorced - recently in the new month. OK. Now about the Corinthos issue, I changed it to Carly benson, her maiden name. She didnt cange her name to Corinthos expecially recently (Micheals shooting, Marrying Claudia, aqnd the recent event that ended their relationship on Nov. 5 2008). --Carly Corinthos 03:10, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Your spelling I am just saying that your spellng needs some work.--Car5ly8 00:54, 7 December 2008 (UTC) I admit I type fast but Ill try to slow it down soon. Plus you spell Claudia all wrong. you writ it as Clauida. Fix that too. --Carly Corinthos 23:27, 7 December 2008 (UTC) This user talk page Just so you know that you don't own this page. It has only been assignend to your user name so that others can leave you messages. ANother things Don't thearten other users because there is a way of telling and i am sure that all User:car5ly8 was just saying that you need to review your edits and slow down. No copying from wikipedia and if i see this, I am going to detele it from the article because it is plagerisom from another site so please don't make me be the bad person. --M42380 00:06, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Leave shit alone Ric is member of both Corinthos and Lansing. Ric is the maternal half-brother of Sonny. Carly is the mother of his children. Ric's mother is Adela Corinthos. Leave things alone on the Corinthos page with out talking on it on the discussion page. You are really going to have to talk things out.--Car5ly8 00:15, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Ok. But Adela, who married into the corinthos family, is the same thing as Claudia marrying in to the family. Another thing is that Ric was born from ADELA's SIDE... So really he has ZERO connecection to the Corinthos besides is MATERNAL NON-CORIUNTHOS brother, SOnny. Carly and Alexis are not married to Sonny or COurtney that makes them Privios Corinthoses or just connections. THis is my statement. And please leave this vulgar language outside of my talk page. --Carly Corinthos 01:21, 15 December 2008 (UTC) I am sorry for saying that but you were kind to me and i hope that you accept my sorry. I am currently working on a different problem. Just so you know that the IP saying that i am Randy is not true one bit. I am currently going to clear this up with the others and hopefully we can work together on Corinthos Family article after this probelm goes away.--Car5ly8 03:16, 18 December 2008 (UTC) LAST RESORT If you think that I don't see what your doing, your wrong. Please don't make moves to template, pages, or anything else without consulting others first. This is your ONLY warning. The next time will lead to a BAN. If I hear or see anymore vulgar coming from anyone, including you, IT WILL END TO A BAN. Make a note of it. EnforcersRoller Derby Wiki • Soap Opera Wiki 01:44, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Ban Car5ly8 because she is the one who comtinuously curses and does wahtever she wants. Dont threaten me. -- 02:03, 15 December 2008 (UTC) : I don't have the right to be ban because i am not the one copying from wikiepdia like u are. You do dervese to be ban. If i fine out when you created this account and if it matches by the time that Randy was ban from the other wikipedia. I will report it.--Car5ly8 03:18, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Enough is enough. I willleave you alone, if you will leave me alone. Besides, Happy Holidays. And I would like the Page titles to be like ABC Credits them. and there was a deal that said that the Carly Jacks page is to have Carolien in it. Happy Holidays. --Carly Corinthos 23:39, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Enoughh Stop copying off of wikipedia. I know that you are doing this but just like that you are doing to Carly Corinthos page. Knock it off. --M42380 02:00, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I DID NOT COPY! IT IS MY ORIGINAL WORK. --Carly Corinthos 02:03, 20 December 2008 (UTC) : I don't belive a second that is your work because you are the one that have copyied in the past. don't yell at me. I am just trying to make sure that you don't get block that you are trying to get another user block because you can't handle the truth. --M42380 02:08, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Ok. I got the warning a long time ago. After that (check the records) I did not copy again. Please. Those are in the past. Check out my Tlak. Then You shall understand. And your right, ENOUGH IS ENOUGH., --Carly Corinthos 02:10, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :: okay, I have a question for you. Are you trying to get another user block? --M42380 02:11, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :? A block? --Carly Corinthos 02:12, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :: User:Car5ly8, She had nothing to do with the Randy stuff off of wikiepedia. She was block off there and the one reason that i know this is because she is my cousin. --M42380 02:14, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::OK. But that doent excuse her for all the ways she mistreated me. Could you ask her to be more polite. --Carly Corinthos 02:15, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ;; I will talk to her. If you want to leave a message for her. I am sure that she did not mean to do that. She is a very stubborn person and i will get to the bottom of this. --M42380 02:20, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :: OK. Thats awhat I needed to hear. So, for the sake of the Holidays, lets call a truce. No more fighting. Happy Holidays --Carly Corinthos 02:29, 20 December 2008 (UTC) : Lets make a truce about telling the truth to people and working to together and making this site as best that it can be. --M42380 02:43, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Alright, That could work. Happy Holidays. --Carly Corinthos 18:54, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Friendship I would like to make a friendship and start over. I have said that i was sorry for my past behavior. My cousin told me to make friends with you. and just so you know that i am not randy at all. Someone's ip with is yours are trying to get me block for some reason. Happy Christmas and new year. --Car5ly8 18:12, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I accept. Thank You very much and you too have a merry christmas and a happy New Year. --Carly Corinthos 23:06, 21 December 2008 (UTC) user names You have only signed up for the user:Carly Corinthos. If you wanted to change it in a correct policy of wikipedia and Soaps opera wikia talk to Sungogs if not leave it alone or have a name change with Sundog's perrsiom or the others. You chose this user name and now you have a chocie leave it alone or i will report you for keeping changing it when you don't own this site. Thanks and Happy New year.--M42380 04:55, 29 December 2008 (UTC)